It has been known for many years to use disposable absorbent articles for collecting and disposing of human waste. Various sizes of such articles are available to collect waste from babies and small children, as a domestic use typically, and from adults, both as a domestic and institutional use. Such known disposable absorbent articles can be equipped with fasteners to secure the diaper to the wearer or have a unitary design where the disposable garment, such as training pants, is ready to wear. Other disposable absorbent articles, such as absorbent pads, are designed to be kept in place by reusable or disposable pants or undergarments.
In these known configurations, some disposable absorbent articles are designed to cope with both urine and feces. These disposable absorbent articles contain a unitary design which covers the entire crotch area of the wearer, spanning the urogenital and perianal areas.
Disposable absorbent diapers have specially designed features to cope with fecal material, both inside the diaper or by connection to an outside receptacle. However, in such instances, the disposable absorbent diapers are destined to be used as a single implement to collect and dispose of both urine and fecal material and thus are destined to cover the entire crotch area of the wearer.
The use of the above-identified disposable absorbent devices has proven to create issues relating to skin irritation, due to the close contact to the skin of a relatively large piece of absorbent material, and by the fact that the urine and/or feces discharged by the wearer are likely to be kept in contact with the skin of the wearer by the closely fitted absorbent article.
The use of disposable fecal management devices capable of collecting and retaining only fecal matter and disposable urine management devices capable of collecting and retaining only urine are known. However, such devices leave a lot to be desired relative to their ability to adequately collect waste material and keep it spaced apart from the wearer's skin.
Now, a disposable waste containment article has been invented which is capable of collecting body waste from one of the waste orifices present in a human body. This disposable waste containment article is more comfortable to wear, simple in construction and economical to manufacture. This disposable waste containment article is also more environmentally friendly than known diapers or training pants and is better suited for nursing and geriatric institution type facilities than heretofore known articles. Furthermore, these disposable waste containment articles are compact such that two articles can be worn simultaneously, one covering the urogenital area and a second covering the perianal area.